Bonnie the Shuppet: to be a Free Spirit
by SuperPaperWatt
Summary: One of my favorite OCs, Bonnie the Shuppet. She finally gets her (properly formatted) story!
1. Chapter 1

Character Profiles: Bonnie, the Cursed

(pretty sure this character was made before Five Nights at Freddy's... I think. I have occasionally got questions about it.)

Rotoms never were a common pokemon, sinnoh being where they were most popular. But one pokemon that was rarer there was Shuppet, of which the two look similar. This is the tale of one such rotom, and the result of one trainer's greed.

Bonnie never knew her family too well. She was a child of two free spirited Rotom, who had immediately separated from the child, as per their tradition as a species. Bonnie grew up by herself, not preferring the company of other pokemon or humans. Her strongest feeling was of curiosity, and did frequently experiment with different human technology, like other Rotoms. She was content with her little existence, not really wanting any more or less out of life.

In the town nearby, where Bonnie satisfied her curiosity, the locals avoided one townie. A hex Maniac, specialized in ghost types and freaking people out. No one really believed that she actually had supernatural powers... But she would have a witness.

The Hex maniac wanted a Banette, which means she needed to evolve a shuppet. Technology to trade pokemon was far off in their town, so she needed to catch one... Or make one. She had seen the Rotom in town, knew it wasn't malevolent. If she was right, she could make an incantation to change it into a shuppet.

So she set her plan to work. She didn't catch the rotom in a traditional sense, instead used her knowledge of ghosts to trap it. Using one of her more sophisticated ghost tracking machines, she lured Bonnie in by the thrill of a new machine to possess. When Bonnie flew inside, the hex maniac sealed the machine inside a phase-proof box, preventing the rotom from escaping. She slowly drained electricity from the machine, weakening Bonnie to the point of losing consciousness.

When Bonnie awoke, she could hardly move. The hex maniac had put runes in the ground using ashes of different plants, and had lit different jars of lax incense to keep Bonnie sluggish.

"W-what's... Going on?" Bonnie asked, slowly trying to move her head.

"I am making my own pokemon. You should feel honoured to be my first test subject." the maniac chuckled, finishing the runes.

The runes started to glow in a faint purple aura, and Bonnie felt her life practically start to jump out of her body. Even as a ghost, it was a horrifying experience. How could a ghost feel so close to death?

"First, I expose the soul..." the hex maniac then went to a table, where Bonnie could barely see her sewing something together.

"After I have weakened you're form enough, it will become unstable, and have to take whatever shape I please..."

After a couple minutes of the spiritual torture, the hex maniac finished her project. She turned around, revealing what seemed to be a crude shuppet costume, with a pair of thin glass goggles painted to look like a pair of cute human eyes, and crude stitch work. The suit had no mouth, instead having a cute little drawn on smile and rosy pink cheeks made by paint. In all honestly, it looked more like an executioner's hood than a shuppet. The hex maniac stuffed Bonnie's limp form inside, stitching it up with her inside.

The costume was also phase-proof, designed to keep Bonnie's soul trapped in the suit. With the soul tearing, even if someone got the suit off, Bonnie would die. When the suit was fully stitched up, the suit muffled Bonnie's cries of pain.

To finish, the maniac locked an odd pink collar around Bonnie's neck. It was simple, but had similar runes embedded into it as the seal on the ground. On the back of the collar, held in place by a small stand, was a round, pink remote. It only had one button on it, and what looked to be a tiny microphone embedded into it.

"Now, its just a matter of time until you've become my perfect pokemon. Obedient, strong, and will look soooo great in my collection. I will be back in a couple days, which should be long enough for the suit to fully become your form. Have fun..."

The hex maniac left, leaving Bonnie struggling to hold on to her soul and struggling to scream through the suit's padding.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnie didn't know how long she had been out, but it had felt like an eternity. By now she knew she was too weak to escape, barely having enough energy to look through the goggles magically fused to her face. She let out a long, muffled groan, like a zombie first being resurrected from a century of sleep. It was another couple of hours before her rescue came.

It turned out that she wasn't the only ghost type that lived in the forest nearby. A trevanent, a hulking one to say the least, felt the otherworldly presence of the soul tearing ritual, and immediately went to kill whoever was performing it. He couldn't find the hex maniac, but did see Bonnie helpless in the middle of the seal. Without thinking twice, he swept his heavy claw at the floor, creating a break in the seal and ending the ritual.

Bonnie could hardly breathe or move, but suddenly felt an adrenaline boost when she caught glimpse of the monstrous Pokemon. She immediately bolted away from her savior, but stopped when she hit a solid wall of force. She didn't know what it was, but had a feeling that it involved the trevanant.

"Hmm... Interesting." the trevanant said, its voice deep and menacing as it looked at Bonnie. He knew immediately that something was off about this shuppet. Horrid satanic ritual aside, this Shuppet looked very odd, and its behavior even weirder.

Bonnie looked down at the seal that was holding her, then to a mirror to look at herself. She could only try to find similarities between herself and the refection looking at her, only recognizing her original shape under the bulky costume. She flew back down to a nearby chair, looking down in defeat.

The trevanant shambled forward, which made Bonnie panic immediately. She screamed, begging for her life, but it only came out in muffled cries. He reached out with its wooden claw, grabbing the remote on the back of the collar.

It recognized the magic, and firmly pressed the button on the remote.

"...you may speak." he said.

"-touch that I don't know..." Bonnie had been babbling in panic the whole time, now finally being able to speak. She caught this change, and let out a sigh of relief.

"P-please, I just want to leave..." she begged.

"I don't think that is my choice to make..."

He studied the seal on the ground.

"A soul tearing ritual. I may have been the wrong one to save you. As I am a ghost as well, I believe a piece of your soul has been bonded to me. Unfortunately, I believe you won't be able to go too far from me."

"W-what? You can't do that!" Bonnie gasped.

"Its not my choice to make. It was a simple consequence of someone interrupting the ritual. You should be thanking me."

"Thanking you? I can't... Ugh." bonnie groaned, suddenly dizzy.

Bonnie held her head.

"Well, perhaps I'll just resume this ritual. I've stopped plenty of the kind, and have learned how to do it myself. And with it already set up... It would be so easy. Its against my ethics, but so is having such a brat following me around..."

This little situation might be just what he needed. His... Occupation... Required a second set of hands. If he was lucky, this odd little shuppet would be gullible enough not to catch him bluffing.

"N-no! Please! I'll do anything! If that hex maniac comes back, I'll be trapped like this forever!" Bonnie cried.

"Well, then I have a proposition. You will become my servant. You will do as I say and not fight me at every step. You are vulnerable like that. Join me, and I will keep you safe." the trevanant offered.

Bonnie looked defeated, though it was hard to tell with the shuppet suit covering her face. Servant? Like a maid? Would she have to go around and clean this guy's home or lair or whatever?

"...I'll do it." she squeaked. "But what do you mean by servant?"

"I hunt trainers. After killing them, I drain them of their life essence. But the best ones don't stray far from towns, where I am outnumbered. Your job would be to lure them out." the trevanant explained.

"Trainers...?"

"I see you fear them. But if you do help me, you can exact some well deserved revenge on the humans."

"Ok... I won't let you down... Sir."

"For your sake, I hope not. There is a town nearby. Come, with me." the trevanant said.

"We will sneak in. If you truly our bound to my soul, you won't need the move..."

He grabbed Bonnie, sinking into the ground via shadow sneak, which dragged Bonnie inside as well.


End file.
